


Christmas Visit

by JustMoreLokiFics



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Christmas fic, F/M, How Do I Tag, Loki is a tricky bastard but that's why we love him, more tags to come, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMoreLokiFics/pseuds/JustMoreLokiFics
Summary: It's a lonely Christmas away from family for Liz. A silly childish wish brings her more than she ever could have hoped for in the form of a charming man with a familiar face and a British accent.





	1. Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I want to make this smutty but honestly I'm not sure I'll ever get that written because that is my first ever go at writing smut lol. Either way thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the crap my mind spits out at 3am.

I always stayed up late on christmas eve. Not that it felt like christmas that year. I'd managed some scraggly looking tinsel and and pathetic tree at least. Not too bad for a first christmas living alone but the season had no feeling to it.  
  
My family had an old tradition that we could make one christmas wish, write it on a piece of paper and sleep on christmas eve with it under the pillow and it'd come true. When I was little I wished for presents. When I was older I wished for good things to happen for friends and family.  
  
It had been a fair few years now since I'd wished for anything. I figured it was a silly game. Now I had nothing better to do and not a lot of hope for christmas. I didn't know many people here yet, all my old friends and family were still on the other side of the country. The few friends I had made were spending the day with their families.  
  
_A present from someone else._  
  
That's what I wrote on my paper.  
  
I knew there were gifts on their way from my family but they probably wouldn't get here until well into the new year. I'd bought myself a few things, new books, a copy of the avengers to replace the one i'd left at home. I still wanted to find something there that I hadn't bought.  
  
If my mystery gift is going to show up I'll have to be asleep. I checked that all the lights were off and climbed into bed, hoping but not really believing that I'd get anything special.  
  
\----  
  
No matter how morose I was the night before something about christmas morning was special.  
  
As I ate breakfast I ignored the tree entirely, not wanting to be disappointed when my wish hadn't come true.  
  
Eventually I couldn't ignore it any longer, I had to open them eventually anyway, I wanted to re-watch avengers for the millionth time tonight, nothing like a hit of Loki, God of Mischief, to brighten up a lonely day.  
  
After not very long the spread of wrapped things under the tree was split into a stack of things and a pile of wrapping. As I stood up to put my new books on the shelf a glint of gold caught my eye. There was something else under the tree. It was wrapped in deep green paper with a fine gold ribbon. I didn't know how it was possible but my wish had come true. I scrambled forward and reached under the tree to drag it out.  
  
In the weak sunlight from the window the paper shimmered slightly, bands of green and black shifting as I turned it in my hands. There was no label or card on the outside so I undid the ribbon and set it aside (it was a very pretty ribbon) and carefully unfolded the paper, not wanting to ruin the glittering, dark surface.  
  
Inside was a box, matte black and unmarked.  
  
Under the packing paper I found a dark green dress. The colour was only a little lighter than the green sections on the paper and the details were done in fine golden thread. This probably cost more than I would have made in six months.  
  
I set the dress aside and cleaned up the things that were still on the floor beside the tree.  
  
Eventually breakfast was cleared up and the things I got myself were all put away neatly. I stood up and carefully unfolded the fabric. Around the middle was a black belt with an intricate golden buckle. All the colours were screaming out to me, telling me who had left it, but surely that had to be wishful thinking. It's not like he'd have time for that, and they're just movies anyway.  
  
Shaking off my fangirl moment I went through to my bedroom and moved to put it away, wanting to save something so special for an important day. Just as I was shifting things in the closet to try and find a hanger I remembered a tumblr post that always struck me as being important. Somemthing about using the fancy things we hide away to make ordinary days special.  
  
_Screw it. Christmas is a special day, even if I'm just going to watch avengers again._  
  
The dress fit perfectly and matched my fancy shoes too. The shoes in question may or may not have been bought specifically because they made me think of Loki. So what, I was a little obsessive, it's not like that's my fault, it's clearly his fault for being so damn sexy all the time.  
  
For a moment I considered watching the movie in the dress but then I realised that I'd get crumbs on it if I did. Reluctantly I took the dress off after snapping a few photos in my full length mirror. I switched back into a tshirt and jeans and settled down for the rest of the morning to watch the avengers for the first time since I moved two months ago.  
  
When I reached the Stuttgart scene I took a moment longer than usual to look around the crowd and realised that my new dress would fit right in. The number of times I've thought about being there for that. If I had been there, in my new dress, would Loki have noticed me wearing his colours? Would he have cared? Probably not. I knew that in this state he wouldn't care at all about me, a random mortal.  
  
The movie continued and eventually I moved on from the idea that Loki might have given me the dress. By the time the movie was done most of what was on my mind is lunch. I threw together a sandwich and considered what to do with my afternoon.  
  
Almost exactly as I finished eating my phone lit up next to me.  
  
Bec to your groupchat: Hey wanna hang this evening? Can't stand the family lol  
  
Sarah: I'm down  
  
Kat: Hey what if we got all dressed up and hit the town? I got a cute new dress to show off!  
  
I took a moment to consider my options. A night out with my new friends sounded better than sitting around here feeling sorry for myself.  
  
Me: hey! I'm keen if you guys wanna head out someplace! I got a new dress too but it's a bit fancy for clubbing lol  
  
Bec: ohhh a fancy dress? I need pics  
  
I picked out the best of my photos from earlier and sent it to the group. The response was a series of excited keysmashes.  
  
Sarah: Y'know we could all get dressed up fancy. I've got a fancy outfit I've been wanting to go out in and I'd love to see that ^ for real.  
  
Bec: How much did that cost Liz?? It looks expensive  
  
Me: I'll tell you when I see you lol  
  
Eventually we decided that we'd get dressed up fancy and have some very un-fancy fun in a popular club.  
  
I had another few hours before I needed to start getting ready so I had a shower and settled in with my phone to check up on all my social media. My feed was filled with Christmas fics and art from some of my favourite fandoms. One of the digital drawings was of Loki, holding out a present. There were lots of similar posts but this one was special. The box he was holding was dark green and black, wrapped with a gold ribbon.  
  
I stared at the image for at least a full minute, wondering how exactly the box had made its way under my tree.  
  
Eventually I recognized that the static image would provide no more answers than the dress itself had, and scrolled on.


	2. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 happened eventually like I said!!

Sarah to your groupchat: Hey you gals ready? I'll head around with the car in 20

Bec: cool!

Me: I even got out my fancy heels :)

Kat: see you soon!

I paced around the flat, waiting for Sarah. I told myself it was to get used to walking in the heels again. In reality the hours had not been kind to my mind and I was thinking in endless circles about Loki and the origin of the dress. I knew they were just movies but I couldn't help but wonder. What if at least the original mythology had been accurate. Would the gods like what they saw of themselves in the movies? The dress had to have come from somewhere. Nobody else had a key to my flat and I knew the door was locked.

Eventually the text tone sounded, telling me that Sarah was here with our ride into the city. I picked up my purse and raced downstairs, trying to escape the thoughts of Loki as much as I was trying to get to my friends.

Everyone decided that we needed to take a minute to appreciate my dress before we could go anywhere, so I made all sorts of silly faces and posed for the cameras.

The ride in was uneventful and somehow we even found a park in the city, which was impossible at the best of times.

The club was loud and full of flashing lights and alcohol. It really was the perfect place to leave behind troubling thoughts.

The four of us were sitting in our very fancy dresses, around a dingy table near the bar, drinking a little more that we should have (except Sarah, designated driver, always.)

"Hey, looks like we're not the only overdressed ones!" Bec pointed towards the entrance, where we saw a tall man wearing an incredible suit. As if sensing our eyes on him, he turned around and caught my eye.

"It might be the alcohol talking, but damn!" Bec always was very forward about that kind of thing.

"It's not the alcohol, he's fucking super model quality." Sarah's comment assured us that if anyone made a move we wouldn't regret it the next morning, at least not unless we thought scoring with a beautiful man on Christmas night was something to regret.

"Hey!" Kat elbowed me in the side to get my attention. "Do you reckon he looks a bit like that Loki guy?" Kat was not interested in the marvel movies, a fact which I endlessly lamented.

He did in fact look a fair bit like Tom Hiddleston. Although _that_ might have been alcohol talking. I knew it couldn't actually be Tom Hiddleston though becuase that wouldn't make any sense. Either way, he looked damn good and he was coming towards us.

"Hello ladies, may I?" He indicated the free seat at our table and Bec nodded a little too eagerly. I was frozen in complete disbelief. He had. A british. Accent. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd meet someone who looked that good, and was british, and was in any way interested in anything to do with me. _Calm the fuck down. it's not like he's gonna be interested in you for real. He probably wants to talk to Sarah, shes the best looking of the four of us without a doubt._

"I love your dresses. I must ask why you're all here though. You're dressed for somewhere much nicer than this." Between his face and his voice and his slightly-too-formal words I was pretty sure I had stopped breathing.

"You're not exactly in jeans and a tshirt either y'know." Kat giggled a little too hard at that. She never did take her alcohol too well. He nodded slightly, acknowledging her point.

"I can hardly expect to be welcome in conversations with such lovely ladies as yourselves dressed like an everyday twentysomething."

"With your looks, you'd be welcome pretty well anywhere I'd bet." Bec had dialed up the flirt, but with the amount she'd drunk it was already a bit clumsy.

I rolled my eyes at Bec and Sarah rolled her eyes at Kat, then we shared a look that basically told me to go for it if he was interested.

"Perhaps a dance? I'd love to see that green dress of yours move."

The way he asked made it sound like proper ballroom dancing, not jumping up and down in a crush of people to dance versions of Christmas songs. For a moment my mind flashed to the gala in Stuttgart in the movie. Would Loki have perhaps danced with some of the women there before starting his chaos?

Kat nudged me not-too-subtly in the ribs again and I stood and walked into the throng with the stranger.

"I didn't get your name by the way." I practically had to yell to be heard over the crowd and the music.

He responded with something that sounded enough like 'Luke' but part of my thought maybe he _had_ said Loki.

"I don't know your name either, darling."

"Liz."

"Short for Elizabeth I assume?" The way my name sounded in his perfect accent sent a tiny shiver down my spine and set my head spinning. Almost nobody ever actually called me Elizabeth.

"Yeah." Was all the reply I could manage over the music. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and out of place giving one word answers to eloquently put questions.

Then he said something that was mostly lost in the music but could have been 'My colors look good on you' but was probably just 'that color.' It was hard to tell with the music and the buzz of alcohol swaying my mind towards fandom. Either way I managed a 'thanks' in response.

We stayed out on the dance floor for at least half an hour before making our way back to the table where Sarah was still sitting, chatting with an attractive guy who was probably the driver for his friends too. I'd spotted Kat and Bec on the dance floor on our way back.

While Luke went up to the bar for fresh drinks I leaned over to Sarah. "I think this is going somewhere. Take a few photos of us so you'll know who to look for if I disappear. Best case I've got some brag shots for facebook tomorrow."

"Will do. Take care."

Luke came back with water for Sarah and beers for us.

"Do you perhaps want to come with me somewhere quieter? Somewhere we'd be able to talk, and maybe more?" It was the least sure of himself he'd been all evening. He had no reason to be so worried though, as he discovered when my face lit up both with excitement and a blush at the idea of 'more.'

Sarah took a bunch of photos of us before we went outside.

"My apartment isn't far from here if you'd like to get out of the cold." As he said that he offered me his jacket. I was pretty sure I had already died. This was way too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Thanks so much for reading my stuff. Comments and kudos are really appreciated and super validating. There will be a third (hopefully smutty if I can make myself write that lol) chapter soonish hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far you probably read that in which case !!!!! thank you. I hope you liked it and I hope you coe back for the second half hopefully in the next few days.


End file.
